Some Fatherly Concern
by LycoX
Summary: Its Maya's first date but there's a couple of men in her life who feel the need for a very important talk with the guy who's taking her.


**Some Fatherly Concern**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is for Tiramisuspice who wanted to see something like this happen.**

* * *

After a lot of time that involved the first year of high school, oddball triangles, no dating pacts she regretted agreeing too, confusion, heartbreak, and near loss of friendships because the no dating pact wasn't upheld all that well, Maya Hart was finally getting the chance to do something she'd been wanting to do for quite some time now. And that is go on her very first date with one particular guy she met once upon a time one day before school nearly three years ago. Who is this particular guy you wonder? Why none other then Lucas 'Strong as a Horse' Friar of Austin, Texas who came into her life back in the seventh grade on the way to school in the subway. Lucas had been unhappy for the longest time that she'd agreed to Riley's no dating pact and even had a few words for the Pretty Brunette over it too since he felt like she was keeping the two of them from being together just cause she couldn't tell the difference in how she felt towards him.

That had put him in the dog house for a good while with Riley and even Maya to some extent. Not that it lasted very long where she was concerned anyway. Eventually things got better thanks in part to some apologies that were made and friendships were strengthened and even the pact was ended. A few realizations that were had prior to the apologies also helped out greatly as well. It was Spring when Lucas finally asked out Maya and the girl had immediately said yes since she didn't want to waste time about it after already having to wait long enough as it is. Of course one thing she didn't factor into the whole thing was Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter going a little on the nutty side when they somehow found out about the whole thing. And now here she was in the Matthews' kitchen as she watched the two men she considered to be father figures in her life grill the guy she had fallen hard for.

"So, Mr. Friar, word has it you're taking Maya out on her first date. Maya, who happens to be like a second daughter to me I might add." Spoke up Cory with his arms crossed and trying to look intimidating and failing at it.

"Yes sir, I know that very well by now sir."

"As you should Mr. Friar! And trying the respectful route? Really?"

"Umm… I've always been respectful sir." Well aside from that one time with Leanne Danders as that girl just couldn't take a hint until he finally got fed up and told her off.

Cory nodded his head but he gave him a look like he didn't quite believe that. "Yes, yes you have. But how do I know that hasn't been some long term plot to fool us all into a false sense of security? And then! And then poor Maya would be defenseless! DEFENSELESS I SAY!"

Maya rolled her eyes at the man's apparent craziness. She loved the guy but he seriously needed to calm down! "As she's shown on many occasions Mr. Matthews, Maya can handle herself just fine." Lucas hoped that would pacify the guy as otherwise they were going to be late and he didn't want that to happen!

"Geez, daddy wasn't like this when I went on my first date with Dave." Whispered Riley to Maya.

"Well… Considering that first, first date with Lucas he probably got it out of his system then." Muttered Maya with a shrug.

Course considering Riley and Corn Chip Dave didn't last very long after they started dating had her wondering if the man knew something everybody else didn't. "Oh, you may have a point." Conceded Riley.

"Cor, come on buddy! Don't you think you're over reacting a bit?" Asked Shawn exasperatedly.

"No! Not at all! And you should be more involved with this too Shawnie since she's your daughter!"

Sighing to himself as he knew his best friend had a point as Maya pretty much is a daughter to him at this point in life. Not to mention the great relationship he has with her mom as well. Looking at Lucas for a moment, Shawn was about to say something but stopped. "Nope, can't do it."

Cory was shocked by that and it clearly showed on his face! "What!? Why not! He's a boy and we both know how boys are at that age! I mean look at you for example from back then!"

"You have a point, but there's nothing I can do! Maya likes him and I think if he was some bad kid with some bad intentions she wouldn't want much to do with him."

Really, it was a no brainer! Besides, this kid was nothing like him! "Shawn!" Cory called out disbelievingly! As it was clear Lucas clearly intended things that were not meant to happen for sweet and innocent Maya! Who in his view should be locked up but good to preserve her innocence!

"Cory! You are over reacting man! I mean look at him! I'd date him!"

The father of two, husband of Topanga, and high school teacher gaped at the man in complete shock while Maya was starting to feel really embarrassed by the whole thing. "Shawnie! I can not believe what I just heard from you! I am shocked. Shocked I say. Do I mean nothing to you? Nothing at all!?"

Topanga could be heard sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. "My whole life." She muttered to Katy and the blonde could easily see what she meant by that.

 _Oh I am definitely embarrassed now!_ Groaned Maya in her head as Riley wondered just how Cory Matthews could be her father with how insane he could be at times.

 _I definitely get all the smarts from mom._

Off to the side, Ava was telling Auggie and Doy that she would not put up with that kind of thing when they were all grown up and the boys were quick to agree. Mostly cause they knew if they didn't, the results wouldn't be all that pretty! "Oh come on Cor! You know you mean a lot to me! You're my best friend after all!"

Cory harrumphed at that. "Don't try and coddle me! We will be talking about this more later my friend." Warned the man and Lucas, thinking that since they were distracted by their bromance problems, looked to Maya and nodded towards the door.

She got the hint and started to make her way past him with ol' Huckleberry attempting to do the same himself. "And just where do you think YOU'RE going Mr. Friar?" Cory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm… Nowhere? Just stretching out a little is all." Tried the young man and trying not to sound nervous in the process.

Shawn took a good look at him. "Hmm… Ya know, I think you're right about this guy Cory. If he's willing to try and sneak off during a very important talk then there's no telling what else he's liable to try and do. Which by the way? Try anything funny and I hear about it? I got a shovel in my trunk with your name on it. Understood?"

Lucas just stared at him in shock and the look on the older man's face made him gulp a little. "Now don't you two think you're being a little overboard with all this?" Came the voice of none other then Kermit Clutterbucket. Who had been told to bring his butt over by Cory hours earlier as this was a highly important moment he needed to be around for.

Which, while he could understand, still felt he had no place in doing so due to walking out of her life so many years ago. Plus, he definitely wouldn't even be acting like these two are. At least he doesn't think he would. "Come on man! This is your daughter who is pretty much our daughter as well! There is no overboard here! Because the boy in the chair? He could be a serial dater who likes to move fast to the kissing on the first date." Shawn told him seriously.

"Yeah!" Threw in Cory who was glad to see his best friend seeing things his way now!

"Hey! For all you know I'D be the one to do that. Not him! After all, I may be a lot of things but lollipop ain't one of them." Spoke up Maya as really, she's definitely the more take charge type between her and Lucas.

Lucas could be seen nodding his head quickly over that. "See? I was raised to be a gentleman so if anything, it should be ME whose innocence you should be worried about."

A smug grin could be seen from Maya after that. The three men looked from Maya to Lucas several times before focusing their attention back on to him completely. "Yeah… That's what you want us to think isn't it? But we're on to ya kid and you don't have us fooled one bit." Warned Shawn and Maya shook her head in exasperation.

"I really think you two are over doing this." Kermit added. As really, his little girl was going on her first date for crying out loud and this guy hardly seemed all that bad!

"Have some spine about all this man! This boy is taking out our babygirl on her first date and who knows what his little mind intends for her! Trust me, I was a serial dater myself and I know what I'm talking about."

Kermit was starting to wonder if his ex-wife had found a certifiable nut job to fall in love with. "Yeah! Back in high school a few girls locked Shawnie up in a boat house cause of his habits. And we don't want Maya having to go through something like that."

"Um… Sirs?"

"Yessss?" Asked Cory as he looked down at Lucas.

"My intentions for Maya are to take her out on a really nice date and give her the best possible time I can."

Cory and Shawn looked at one another before looking at Kermit. "Your move." Cory told him.

A sigh escaped Kermit and he hoped this would somehow satisfy the two oddballs. That and he could see the annoyance on his daughter's face. Kermit looked down at Lucas and leaned over a little and pointed a finger at him. "Lucas..." Started the man before pausing and looking at both of the men on either of his sides with their arms crossed.

"Uhh… Try to have her back by at least 10:30 alright? Its a school night after all."

Cory and Shawn threw their hands up into the air in disgust as they were expecting him to do more then just that! "Yes sir." Lucas told him with a nod.

Topanga then quickly shooed the two off before her certifiably insane husband and his best friend could keep them around any longer. Maya could be heard shouting out a thank you to Topanga and as well to Kermit for being willing enough to show up for this whole thing. The Blonde Beauty definitely planned on getting back at the two nuts she considered dads however. "Now why'd you do that!?"

"Yeah! We still needed to get a better idea of what his full intentions were!" Added Shawn with a frown.

"And keep them from going on their date even longer? Especially when I helped set up reservations for where they are going? Yeah, sorry boys but I don't think so." Topanga told them with her arms crossed and a look on her face that said she wasn't to be argued with on the matter.

Riley walked up to her dad and uncle with a look of curiousity on her face. "Daddy? Why didn't you do this when I went on a first date with Dave?"

Here, Cory looked nervous and Riley couldn't help but frown at that. "Oooh, tell her honey!" Topanga said as she knew full well on what had happened.

"Heh… Well… The thing is… He offered me about three bags of corn chips in order to take you out without me talking to him about his intentions." The man told her while nervously laughing.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Riley unhappily and she was SO gonna have a few words for Dave the next time she saw him!

Shawn could be grinning smugly over the fact his best friend was in the dog house now. Plus it further kept the man from going back to the whole dating Lucas thing he had joked about earlier. "Daddy, we REALLY need to have a talk about you accepting deals like that from boys!" Gosh! First Farkle and now Dave!? Who'd be next!?

Cory was about to try and defend himself but Riley walked away before he could. "Denied!" Called out Auggie joyfully and Cory stuck his tongue out at him in response.

Shawn indicated to Katy with his head to start towards the door so that they could possibly go and do their own thing. Though Katy intended to have a word or two with the man for how over board he'd been tonight with Maya. She loved him for it but she definitely felt it could have been toned down. "Wellp… Good night everybody!" Called out Shawn cheerfully and made for the door.

And right when he started to open it, Cory called out to him to stop right where he was. "Nuh-uh Shawnie! We have to have a very important talk about you and other men!"

"Sorry buddy! I'll have to get back to you later on that!" And with that, he and Katy were gone from the apartment. And Kermit, thinking he should get going before the insanity somehow spread to him, left as well.

"Betrayal, its sting hurts most painfully so."

"You really need some therapy." Ava told him seriously and making Topanga laugh in the process.

Cory was offended by her laughing at him and she only laughed harder when she saw the look on his face. "I'm going to my room!" Cory told her with a huff and walked away like a petulant child who didn't have anything go his way.

Topanga was quick to follow him though as she was definitely not ready to leave things be. Maya's date with Lucas would go over really well thankfully and if they had a kiss at the end of the date? Well… That was nobody's business but their own!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope everyone enjoyed this bit of fun! I know I certainly did writing it! And stay tuned folks, the next chapter for Grabbing Life By The Horns should be rolling around very soon! R and R!**


End file.
